HOME FOR CHRISTMAS
by RMASTERS
Summary: MAGNUM has plans for a Christmas Cruise. Something is


  
  
The characters in this story are the property of Donald P. Bellisario.  
  
This is for the purpose of entertainment for Magnum Fans.  
  
Hope that you will enjoy this episode number eleven in this series.  
  
HOME FOR CHRISTMAS  
  
BY  
  
ROBIN MASTERS  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-MAGNUMS BEDROOM-LIVINGROOM-KITCHEN-FRONT DOOR  
  
Magnum walked from the bedroom dressed in a fresh khaki uniform,  
  
he picked up his hat, looking down at the clock on the stand and  
  
it was 6:45 am, another day at the office and then a few days off  
  
for christmas.  
  
The office party would be at the King Kamehameha Club, with Higgins  
  
in charge of the organization.  
  
Magnum smiles as he thinks of last years party and Rick who got really  
  
loaded, putting on a grass skirt and lamp shade.  
  
But anything can happen in Hawaii.  
  
He walked up the steps to the kitchen, picked his car keys up from the  
  
table and walked up the steps to the front door opens it and steps out  
  
to the front porch shutting the door behind him.  
  
EXT-DRIVEWAY-GUESTHOUSE WALL-RED FERRARI-DAY  
  
Magnum walks to the Ferrari and opened the car door, gets in and starts  
  
the engine, looking over to see that Vette and Diane had already left for  
  
the office, and it was 5 past 7:am. He shuts the car door and puts the  
  
car in reverse, puts the car in first gear and drives down the driveway  
  
to the maingate.  
  
EXT-MAINGATE NAVAL BASE-NIA BUILDING-PARKING LOT-DAY  
  
Magnum stops at the gate the Marine Guard passes him through the gate, he  
  
drove down the street to the NIA building and pulls into the parking lot,  
  
Diane and the Vette weren't there.  
  
He shut the car off, opened the door and walked to the building.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING FIRST FLOOR-ELEVATOR-DAY  
  
Magnum walked from the door passed the desk guard to the elevator, the  
  
door opens and he steps on the elevator, the door closes.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-ELEVATOR-SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY-MAIN OFFICE-DAY  
  
The door opened on the elevator Magnum steps off and the doors close  
  
behind him, he starts to walk down the hallway to the main office and  
  
the sounds of Christmas music playing brings a smaile to his face as  
  
he reached the main office Petty Officer 1st Class McBride looked up  
  
Magnum, as Magnum walked by the security check point.  
  
MCBRIDE: Good morning Admiral.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Good morning McBride.(smiles)  
  
Magnum stepping a few more steps and reached for his office door nob.  
  
INT-MAGNUMS OFFICE-DAY  
  
He opens the and steps inside.  
  
OPV His office, over in one of the corners was a five foot tree, with  
  
blinking red, white, blue and orange lights on, with blue and gold and  
  
silver bulbs on it.  
  
He smiles and as he shuts the door looked over at the window where someone  
  
had made a snow scene on his window.  
  
He walked over to his desk lays his hat down and looks at the stack of  
  
reports laying on his desk, he pulls his chair out and sits down.  
  
The night had been slow as the reports showed that nothing had happen,  
  
there was in the reports the mention of new officers to be assigned  
  
to NIA/NSG Pearl.  
  
Magnum was disturbed by the notification that a new Full Commander  
  
would be assigned to his command as if he hadn't enough to worry about  
  
but not a stranger.  
  
Magnum looked at his watch it was 11 am by the time he went through all  
  
the reports and messages. His thoughts now turned to the Christmas party  
  
that would be held at the King Kamehameha Club tonight. Higgins was in  
  
charge, Rick was looking for a band to play at the party.  
  
Diane was late as she always stopped in his office when she got to work,  
  
today though she hadn't.  
  
INT-HONOLULU AIRPORT MAIN TERMINAL-DAY  
  
Diane waited inside the gate that passengers from London would be getting  
  
off of fight 112, which would land at 11:25 am, she knew that Thomas S.  
  
Magnum would be very surprised when he got to the party tonight and Lily  
  
would show up. Lily wrote Diane a letter saying she was going to make it  
  
home for Christmas after all it was going to a surprise.  
  
Diane made to promise not to tell Thomas Magnum or anyone and was to keep  
  
it to herself.  
  
The clock seemed to be frozen at 10:45 and not move, the message board  
  
brought up the words that fight number 112 was delayed because of snow  
  
in Washington and would not take off till further notice.  
  
Diane was upset and walked to the information desk the clerk was busy  
  
on the phone and she waited, the clerk hung the phone up and looked over  
  
at her.  
  
CLERK: Yes can I help you?  
  
DIANE: Yes what can you tell me about fight 112?  
  
CLERK: All fights out of Washington have been grounded.  
  
DIANE: Do you have any Idea when they will be able to resume their  
  
flights?  
  
CLERK: No...but I can call you when they are again flying.  
  
DIANE: Yes that would be great.  
  
beat  
  
My Sister is on her way home for Christmas.  
  
CLERK: Okay Lieutenant give me your phone number and I will call you.  
  
Diane takes a pad of paper and writes down her office number at NIA  
  
the phone number at the estate.  
  
The clerk took the paper and read it over and looked at Diane.  
  
CLERK: As soon as we have word on the departure I will call you.  
  
DIANE: Thank you very much.(smiles)  
  
Diane turns and walked slowly towards the main entrance leading to the  
  
street taking one last look at the board.  
  
Diane's point of view Flight 112 on delayed due to snow storm.  
  
INT-ISLAND HOPPERS OFFICE-TC'S OFFICE-DAY  
  
Chuck sat at the desk and was getting ready to go home for the day it  
  
was almost 3:pm, the last charter for the day was in and TC was in his  
  
office filing the paper work. Chuck gets up and walks to TC's office  
  
door. (view from outer office to TC'S office)  
  
CHUCK: That does it TC for the week.  
  
TC: Yeah Chuck, I'm on my way to LA.  
  
beat  
  
And old buddy won't be back till.  
  
pause  
  
(looks at Desk Pad)  
  
January 3rd...  
  
CHUCK: What times your flight TC?  
  
TC: Eight o'clock tonight.  
  
CHUCK: Whats on the board?  
  
TC: I put everything on hold till the 3rd.  
  
beat  
  
so have a great Christmas...  
  
CHUCK: You to TC say hello to your family.  
  
TC got up and stretches, has a kink in his back and trys to work it out.  
  
TC: Guess my age is showing(laughs)  
  
Shuts the desk drawer and locks it, looking around the room one last  
  
minute check, looked up, and starts walking to the main office, Chuck  
  
turns and walked his desk.  
  
CHUCK: See you when you get back TC.  
  
TC walked to the door and looking back, with his right hand waves as he  
  
steps out to the sidewalk in front of the building. Chuck watched as TC  
  
moves out of his view.  
  
INT-KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB-DAY  
  
Rick sits at a table with the breeze flowing through the open door that  
  
faced the ocean, he looks at his watch it was 4:30 and time was near to  
  
close the club for the party, with tables to set up and lights that had  
  
to be put around the ceiling.  
  
Footsteps made Rick turn around to see who was walking toward him.  
  
RICK: Hey..Hi TC.  
  
TC: Thought I would drop by before I leave.  
  
RICK: Oh..your going someplace?  
  
TC: Going to LA...(sits down at the table)  
  
RICK: Your going to miss the party tonight.  
  
TC: Yeah...but Bryant will be home on leave and..  
  
RICK: He's now a Marine Captain right?  
  
TC: Yeah...Marine Jet Pilot.(smiles)  
  
RICK: Guess some of you rubbed off.  
  
TC: Hey...I gotta go pack...See you later and Merry Christmas.  
  
RICK: Yeah TC same to you, take care.  
  
TC got up and walked slowly towards the front door.  
  
Rick watched as TC opens the door steps our and the door shuts behind  
  
him, Rick closed the books he had been working on, got up picked them  
  
up and walked to the bar and steps behind it placed them on the shelf,  
  
looked around and spots the waiter who was cleaning the tables, Rick  
  
walked over to him.  
  
RICK: Hey hows it going?  
  
WAITER: Already to stet up..where you want them?  
  
RICK: Start at that end then end to end, four to a group.  
  
The waiter slid the first one over and Rick sees in his mind just how  
  
well his idea will look....  
  
Rick looked around the room and sees that he will have to make room for  
  
people who may want to dance.  
  
RICK: We'll have to put the tables around the wall...leave the center  
  
open.  
  
WAITER: Sure thing Rick...by the way could use some help with this.  
  
RICK: Find Ginger and Rose to help you.  
  
Rick walked away and to the Bar, the phone was ringing and stopped just  
  
as he reached it.  
  
WAITER: To bad boss.  
  
Rick was upset he missed the phone call, turned and walked to his office.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-MAGNUMS OFFICE-DAY  
  
Magnum closes the file folder on his desk and looks at his watch, it was  
  
1645, and it was time to close up for the day, the weekend would extend  
  
through Thursday, he opens the top desk drawer and puts the file in and  
  
shuts the drawer, gets up and walks towards the door, picking his hat up  
  
from the desk as he walked by, he opened the office door and steps out  
  
into the hall shutting the door behind him.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-MAIN OFFICE-JACKIE PORTERS OFFICE-DAY  
  
Magnum walked in the main office and looked around as the staff were still  
  
busy, he turns and walked down the other hallway to Jackie Porters office.  
  
As he walked his thoughts are as to why he hadn't seen Diane all day and  
  
he knew she had left for the office. He stops at Jackie's office door and  
  
knocks.  
  
INT-JACKIE PORTERS OFFICE-DAY  
  
Jackies looking away from the papers she was reading looking towards the  
  
door.  
  
JACKIE: Yes enter.  
  
The door opened as Magnum steps in. He shuts the door behind him.  
  
MAGNUM: Ready to go home Jackie?  
  
JACKIE: Pretty soon waiting on a report.  
  
Magnum walked over and sat down looking at Jackies face she was really  
  
concentrating on her work.  
  
MAGNUM: By the way have you seen Diane today?  
  
She looked up was just about to answer when there is a knock on her door.  
  
Jackie shuts the file folder.  
  
JACKIE: Yes enter.  
  
The door opens and Diane steps in in her hands she has several files  
  
and smiles as she walks by Magnum.  
  
DIANE: Just finished the reports Captain.  
  
Jackie looked over at Magnum with a grin.  
  
JACKIE: As you can see Lieutenant Weller has been very busy today..  
  
MAGNUM: Yes..so this is why I didn't see you all day?  
  
DIANE: She is really a slave driver. laughs  
  
JACKIE: Yes could say I am.  
  
beat  
  
But with leaves I had to take her for the day Admiral.  
  
Magnum looked down at the floor and then back at Diane.  
  
MAGNUM: Missed you for lunch.  
  
DIANE: I really had a lot to get finished before the weekend started.  
  
beat  
  
Besides if I didn't we wouldn't get paid.  
  
JACKIE: She has been getting all the rosters updated.  
  
MAGNUM: Thought that was Sherri's job?  
  
JACKIE: She's went on leave so Diane is next in line, and she can do the  
  
work just as good as Sherri.  
  
DIANE: So thats why you didn't see me today.  
  
MAGNUM: Well I'll see you at home then....don't forget the party tonight.  
  
Magnum got up and walks to the door, he turns and looks at Jackie and  
  
Diane who were watching as Magnum walked away, he opens the door and  
  
steps out into the hallway shutting the door behind him.  
  
DIANE: Gee that was close.  
  
JACKIE: Yeah to close.  
  
Diane walked over closer to the desk.  
  
JACKIE: Any more news on Lilies flight?  
  
Diane sat down in the chair.  
  
DIANE: No..said they would call when the flights are able to start up again.  
  
JACKIE: I had a rough time not telling him.  
  
DIANE: We both have to be at the party tonight.  
  
beat  
  
So I told Higgins what was going on.  
  
JACKIE: Maybe something will happen in the next half hour.  
  
looking down at her watch.  
  
We don't have much time.  
  
DIANE: He doesn't know that Lily is on her way here.  
  
JACKIE: Still don't know who Commander Macnamara is.  
  
Jackie picks up a service jacket and opens the data sheet.  
  
DIANE: NSG is a new post here at Pearl, I'm still trying to get use to  
  
you not being the XO.  
  
beat  
  
Things sure have changed here since 9/11 low voice  
  
JACKIE: The Admiral has been and was always very serious.  
  
beat  
  
But since the plane crash more so.  
  
DIANE: He turned down the NIA job in Washington.  
  
beat  
  
But you know that already and his reasons.  
  
JACKIE: He hasn't been the same since that happen.  
  
DIANE: Yeah I know, Michelle was suppose to come here as soon as she  
  
finished her business in Paris.  
  
pause  
  
she hasn't been heard from since she left.  
  
Diane looked down at the floor and then back to Jackie, Jackie sees the  
  
concern on Diane's face.  
JACKIE: Yeah, I know Diane.  
  
beat  
  
Thomas seems always in such deep thought.  
  
Diane got up and walked over to the window, looked out over the parking  
  
lot, seeing that the Ferrari was gone from its parking slot.  
  
Jackie got up and clears her desk putting the files away in the top desk  
  
drawer, she looked over at Diane.  
  
JACKIE: Okay Lieutenant we are done for today.  
  
Diane turns and walked back to the chair stands beside it.  
  
DIANE: Yeah till Wednesday.  
  
Jackie picked up her purse and hat.  
  
JACKIE: Then lets get out of here.  
  
Diane walked to the door and Jackie follows, Diane opened the door and  
  
steps out into the hallway, Jackie follows shutting the door behind her.  
  
INT-KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB-DAY  
  
The tables were now all in place Ginger was putting Christmas Table  
  
cloths on the tables Rick was standing with a clipboard checking off  
  
the items that had been completed, the front door opens and Magnum  
  
walks in.  
  
RICK: Hello Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM: Looks great Rick!...This will do.  
  
RICK: We've been working on this all afternoon.  
  
Magnum watched Ginger as she put the last table cloth on the table.  
  
MAGNUM: Did you get the band?  
  
RICK: Higgins called and said they will be able to play for us,  
  
beat  
  
he said they are doing it for nothing.  
  
MAGNUM: No charge...why?....Hey they're a hot band..  
  
RICK: The lead singers brother is in Special Ops and can't be home so....  
  
MAGNUM: I see, then make sure that they don't pay for any food or  
  
drink Rick.  
  
RICK: All ready been taken care of.  
  
Magnum walked to the bar, Rick follows and walks behind the bar opens  
  
up the cooler and hands Magnum an open bottle of beer.  
  
Magnum takes the bottle looking at Rick.  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks Rick..place looks real nice.  
  
Ginger walked from the last table and to the bar.  
  
GINGER: Anything else Rick?  
  
RICK: Yeah maybe, can you work tonight Ginny?  
  
GINGER: Sure can I told you that earlier today.  
  
RICK: I'm sorry I forgot Ginny.  
  
GINGER: Oh yeah Toni said she can work also, and Rico will be here.  
  
RICK: Thanks Ginny, you and Rose go ahead and knock off be here by seven.  
  
Ginger smiles turns and walked away, Rick watches as she and Rose leave  
  
the room.  
  
MAGNUM: Well I'll say one thing Rick...  
  
RICK: Whats that Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM: That girl has her eye on you.(smiles)  
  
RICK: I'm old enough to be her father Thomas.  
  
Rick looked at the smile on Magnum's face, and knows that Magnum isn't  
  
kidding. Rick pours a shot of Whiskey in a glass and drops an ice cube  
  
in it, takes a sip. The sound of footsteps Rick looks up.  
  
RICK: Now what does he want?  
  
MAGNUM: Who Rick?  
  
RICK: Jim Bonnick!!  
  
The man walked to the bar and looked over at Rick and Magnum.  
  
Rick looked at Bonnick and set the whiskey glass down hard on the bar.  
  
Magnum grins puts his head down.  
  
Bonnick sat down on a bar stool.  
  
BONNICK: Magnum...been a long time.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah over thirteen years..  
  
BONNICK: Gee that long...I'll have a beer Rick, please.  
  
RICK: Your not a member here Bonnick.  
  
MAGNUM: Hey Rick give Mac a beer after all its the christmas season.  
  
BONNICK: Thanks Magnum...didn't know you were still here in the islands.  
  
MAGNUM: What brings you here...Hawaii?  
  
BONNICK: Well this is a vacation.  
  
beat  
  
I haven't taken one in a long time..so figured I would come here.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah good choice Mac.  
  
BONNICK: I thought so...(taking a drink from the bottle)  
  
The phone Rings Rick walked away to answer it.  
  
MAGNUM: So what you been doing.  
  
BONNICK: Selling Boats...the big ones.  
  
MAGNUM: Sail Boats..Motor boats or what?  
  
BONNICK: Both Magnum...in fact back in San Diego I have two marina's,  
  
not only sell boats but have dock space.  
  
Magnum takes a drink from his bottle of beer, looking over at Rick who  
  
has his back turned, and Magnum can see it is something that has Rick  
  
upset.  
  
Rick hung the phone up, turns and walked back to Magnum and Jim Bonnick.  
  
MAGNUM: Bad news Rick?  
  
RICK: No..that was TC, reminding me to pick him up at 7:pm for his flight.  
  
MAGNUM: TC going someplace?  
  
RICK: Yeah Thomas going to LA for Christmas, New Years.  
  
MAGNUM: Never said anything to me about it..  
  
RICK: Yeah.  
  
beat  
  
Every since Frenchmans Island, he's been pretty quiet about when he  
  
was going home.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I remember...well I better get, have some things to do  
  
before the party.  
  
beat  
  
By the way Bonnick your invited.  
  
BONNICK: Thanks Magnum I appreciate it.  
  
Magnum got up and walked to the front door, opens it and steps out  
  
shutting the door behind him.  
  
BONNICK: What time is the party?  
  
RICK: Eight o'clock...and no trouble Bonnick.  
  
Bonnick finished his bottle of beer and got up and walked to the  
  
front door, opens it and steps out shutting the door behind him.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-HIGGINS OFFICE-DAY  
  
Higgins sat at his desk, in front of him was a typewriter, he was  
  
typing away and didn't hear Diane come in and was standing at in the  
  
door way, she was watching as Higgins was in deep thought.  
  
Diane walked in slow and sat down on the couch and was being quiet.  
  
Higgins felt that someone was in the office and looked up.  
  
HIGGINS: I didn't hear you come in Diane.  
  
She got up and walked over to the desk and leans against it.  
  
DIANE: Were there any calls for me this afternoon?  
  
HIGGINS: No...sorry no calls.  
  
beat  
  
Is there something wrong?  
  
DIANE: Lily is snowed in in Washington.  
  
beat  
  
They were going to let me know when flights resumed.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes I see....no one called.  
  
Diane walked to the french doors and looked down at the boat and  
  
boat dock...  
  
DIANE: My father doesn't know that Lily is coming home.  
  
HIGGINS: And it is to be a surprise correct?  
  
DIANE: Yes that is why I left so early, to meet her, and bring her  
  
out here without him knowing.  
  
HIGGINS: So tell me what can I do to help?  
  
DIANE: Jackie and I will have to be at the party tonight.  
  
beat  
  
and you also.  
  
beat  
  
so if we miss the call we will not know when she will arrive.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes I see.  
  
beat  
  
We'll go to the party and I will check with the airport.  
  
pause  
  
Higgins in thought.  
  
Magnum will never no that he has a surprise in store for him.  
  
DIANE: Thanks I have to go get ready. laughs  
  
She turned and walked to the office door, and out to the hall walking  
  
to the steps.  
  
Higgins begins to type again and it hits him he has to himself get  
  
ready for the party.  
  
INT-KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB-BAR-DUSK  
  
Ginger, Toni, Rose and Rico were waiting for the people to arrive it  
  
was almost 7:50 when the first officers arrived, Toni walked over to  
  
great the officer and his female guest showing them to the second  
  
table the first was for Admiral Thomas Magnum and his guests. Rico  
  
would work the bar, Ginger was in charge till Rick got back to the  
  
club from taking TC to the airport. As the officer and his guest were  
  
seated Jim Bonnick walked in looked around and walked to the bar.  
  
It was now 15 past eight o'clock, Magnum walks in dressed in his white  
  
uniform, Ginger seeing him walks away from the bar and over to Magnum.  
  
GINGER: This way table one Admiral.smiles  
  
MAGNUM: Thank you...am I the only one here.  
  
beat  
  
looking for Jackie and Diane.  
  
GINGER: Yes but your early.  
  
Magnum sat down and watched Ginger as she walkeds back to the bar, he  
  
looked over at the bar and sees Bonnick, and waves for Bonnick to join  
  
him, as he looked at the people that were seated.  
  
Jackie and Diane walk in and walk over to the table, Magnum stands as  
  
Jackie and Diane sat down.  
  
MAGNUM: Well you two finally made it.  
  
JACKIE: Yes.  
  
beat  
  
We had a lot more to do getting ready than you did.(laughs)  
  
MAGNUM: Really?....  
  
Jackie looked at Diane, she can see it was going to be a different  
  
night than last years Party, and winked.  
  
MAGNUM: Captain Porter, Lieutenant Weller this is Jim Bonnick.  
  
pause  
  
looking at Bonnick.  
  
Could say he is an old friend.  
  
BONNICK: Hello I am Jim Bonnick.  
  
JACKIE/DIANE: Jim, Jackie Porter...Diane Weller Jim.  
  
MAGNUM: Diane is my daughter Jim.  
  
BONNICK: Yeah sure Magnum...  
  
DIANE: Oh yes but I am Mr. Bonnick.  
  
BONNICK: Ah....ah (confussed)  
  
VOICEfemale: What will you have to drink?  
  
Magnum looked up Ginger was standing beside the table.  
  
Then back over at Jackie and Diane.  
  
MAGNUM: Let the ladies order first.  
  
Bonnick looked up at Ginger and then over to Magnum.  
  
BONNICK: I think a Beer will work for me.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah me too.  
  
Ginger wrote down Jackies Whiskey, Diane's Ginger Ale, and Bonnick's  
  
beer along with Magnum's...Ginger turns and walked back to the bar.  
  
Rick walked to the bar from the office and is talking to Ginger, he  
  
was standing with his back turned towards Magnum but Magnum could see  
  
that something he had said to Ginger was funny as she was laughing.  
  
Magnum looked around the room now almost filled, some had walked out  
  
to the beach to get some fresh air, the turnout so far was more than  
  
he had thought would be there.  
  
Rick had done a great job. Rick turns and walked away from Ginger and  
  
looked for Magnum. A smile is on his face as he walked over to Magnums  
  
table.  
  
RICK: Hows the party so far Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM: Its great...did TC get off alright?  
  
Rick stood beside the table and looked around the room.  
  
RICK: Yeah..he got off alright...  
  
MAGNUM: Something else Rick?  
  
RICK: No...nothing else.  
  
Ricks answer wasn't filled with the usual confidence when he would  
  
answer a question, Rick turned and walked back to the bar and walked  
  
behind the bar, took a glass and a bottle of whiskey, poured a double  
  
and drank it, looking at the empty glass, poured another, Nagnum sees  
  
the second being poured.  
  
MAGNUM: Excuse me.  
  
He got up and walked over to the bar, Rick stands with the half drank  
  
glass in his hand.  
  
MAGNUM: Ok Rick...look we have known each other a long time.  
  
beat  
  
Whats got you bugged?  
  
RICK: Remember when we went out on missions, and I got the feeling  
  
something was going to happen?  
  
Rick looking down at the half empty glass.  
  
Magnum sat down on the stool.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah...and sometimes nothing happen.  
  
Rick takes a drink from the glass and looked at Magnum.  
  
RICK: Yeah..and then all hell would brake lose.  
  
MAGNUM: Its TC right Rick?  
  
Rick pours another drink and walked around the bar to the stool next  
  
to the one Magnum was sitting on and sat down.  
  
RICK: Probably nothing then.looking at Magnum  
  
INT-747 JETLINER-NIGHT  
  
TC sat by the window looking out as the stars seemed as close to the  
  
plane he could touch, the flight from Honolulu to LA would take about  
  
five hours, the passengers were reading newspapers and books and other  
  
magazines. In the seat beside him was a Navy Commander who was going  
  
to sleep on the flight, there were wings on his blue uniform from that  
  
TC knew he was a pilot. TC turned and looked out the window again.  
  
The flight attendants were making their rounds seeing that the people  
  
were enjoying the flight. The cabin lights were dimmed and just the  
  
lights were on over the seats, TC reached up and turned his out as he  
  
thought a nap didn't seem like a bad Idea. He would be rested when he  
  
landed in LA. He leaned back in the seat and shut his eyes, a short  
  
time later sounds of confussion awoke TC. Screams were heard as a gun  
  
shot sounded bringing TC and the Commander to the upright position in  
  
their seats. They looked to the front of the cabin and one of the flight  
  
attendants stood with a gun being held to her head. TC looked at the  
  
Navy Commander.  
  
TC: This isn't good at all.  
  
COMMANDER: No not one bit.  
  
beat  
  
Wonder what they want?  
  
TC: How many are there?  
  
COMMANDER: At least four two in the front and two are behind us.  
  
TC looked at his watch they had been in the air for two hours and  
  
there wasn't any room for any mistakes, he looked at the Commander.  
  
TC: A bit of a mess isn't it?  
  
INT-HONOLULU TRAFFIC CONTROL CENTER-NIGHT  
  
A man in his mid thirtys watched the radar scope, he looks at his  
  
supervisor.  
  
CONTROLER: Vance something wrong with flight 18..  
  
Another man age about 50 turns and walks over to the scope and looks  
  
down at the blip.  
  
VANCE: That plane is at 3000 feet..  
  
CONTROLER: It dropped like a rock from 30000.  
  
pause  
  
Its also making a turn and is now reversed course to West South West...  
  
VANCE: On its way back.  
  
beat  
  
I'll try and contact the pilot about his problem.  
  
Vance walked away in a rush to the communications deck, picks up the  
  
clipboard with the name of the pilot of flight 18, he walks over to  
  
the desk and picks up the microphone.  
  
VANCE: American 18...Honolulu International...what is your problem?  
  
Pause no answer  
  
VANCE: American 18...Please advise...do you read?  
  
Pause no answer  
  
Vance looked around the room.  
  
VANCE: We've got a problem here.  
  
Vance puts his hands on his hips, walked to the phone and dials the  
  
number for the Operations Officer, on the third ring.  
  
VOICE: Operations Rawlins.  
  
VANCE: Pete this is Vance we got a 747 in trouble.  
  
RAWLINS: What kinda touble?  
  
VANCE: Believe its a sky jacking.  
  
RAWLINS: Damn it....Okay stay with it I'm on my way.  
  
Vance hung the phone up and walked back to the radar scope the plane  
  
would be in Hawaii in ninty minutes.  
  
The door flys open Rawlins walked in with just a white shirt, slacks  
  
a cigar and a cup of coffee, walked across the room to the radar scope  
  
stood looking at it.  
  
RAWLINS: How long whats the ETA Vance?  
  
VANCE: Eighty minutes.  
  
RAWLINS: What its course and track?  
  
VANCE: Pearl Harbor Pete is its track.  
  
Rawlins looked at Vance, and puts his left hand to his forehead and is  
  
thinking..  
  
RAWLINS: Better advise the Naval Base.  
  
Vance walks to the phone and dials the number for fleet Operations,  
  
the phone rings and on the third ring its picked up.  
  
VOICE: Operations Lieutenant Maxwell.  
  
VANCE: This Honolulu International we have a skyjacked 747 enroute  
  
we believe to Pearl Harbor.  
  
VOICE: Can you confirm this please.  
  
VANCE: Yes lieutenant confirmed.  
  
The Lieutenant is on another phone and then comes back to Vance.  
  
VOICE: Please keep us advised of the situation.  
  
beat  
  
I'll contact Naval Security.  
  
VANCE: I will and thank you.  
  
Vance hangs the phone up takes a cigarette out of the pack and looked  
  
over at Rawlins.  
  
VANCE: Going to be damn rough hour Pete.  
  
INT-747 JETLINER-MAIN CABIN-NIGHT  
  
TC looks around the cabin, the Commander was looking also for who they  
  
would be able to get to help retake the plane.  
  
TC: Commander can you fly this thing? (low voice)  
  
The Commander without speaking nods his head yes not taking his eyes  
  
off the man holding the gun on the flight attendent.  
  
The flight attendant wasn't giving the man any trouble and was trying  
  
to gain his confidance as she was watching TC and the Commander and  
  
had an Idea they were getting ready to do something. The man holding  
  
her wasn't holding her as tight as he had when he first took over the  
  
cabin, she wasn't resisting.  
  
She looked back through the cabin and was able to see that the other  
  
two female attendants were as well had gained a little freedom as they  
  
were now sitting down, the men holding the guns had their backs turned  
  
to the door.  
  
TC looked up and down the rows of seats in the front row was a Marine  
  
Sergeant, and that would make three if he could get his attention.  
  
The Marine Sergeant had just about taken all that he was going to, and  
  
was going to move on his own. The Flight attendant looked at the Marine  
  
and tried to tell him not to yet.  
  
MARINE: Hey you idiot, yeah you with the gun.  
  
MAN #1: Who me?(broken Engish-Arabic)  
  
MARINE: Yeah slime ball.  
  
TC: Boy that will get the ball rolling.low voice  
  
TC sees this was upsetting the guy with the gun.  
  
TC: Hey Sergeant, I am Colonel Calvin USMC, Stand Down.  
  
MARINE: Prove it mister.  
  
TC: I'll show my ID to the flight attendant.  
  
beat  
  
if he will allow her to come back here.  
  
TC figured if it would work they would have the flight attendant and  
  
the man with the gun between them.  
  
MAN #1: Alright I'll come with her.  
  
The Commander looked at TC..and winked his left eye. The Sergeant  
  
had seen the unspoken exchange and knew that the Naval Commander and  
  
the man who said he was a Marine Colonel had something in mind, he  
  
also felt that he almost blew it.  
  
MARINE: Hey slime ball, let the lady take a look at that ID card..  
  
TC: When he gets close, push the lady out of way,  
  
beat  
  
I'll take him down and get the gun.  
  
The Commander looked at TC.  
  
COMMANDER: What the hell are you Special Ops?  
  
TC: Use to be in Nam.  
  
The flight attendant and the Arab walked slow towards TC and the  
  
commander, the Marine sergeant watched and seen that indeed TC was  
  
going to take a chance on dropping the Arab, he also moved slowly  
  
behind the man very slow and diliberate.  
  
ATTENDANT: The ID Card Sir.  
  
TC looked at her and reached in his back pocket and took out a small  
  
black card holder and opened it up. He showed it to her.  
  
MAN #1: So you are a Marine Officer...Then you will die first.  
  
TC: Well don't know if you can do that by yourself.  
  
MAN #1: Your just one man..(laughs)  
  
TC smiles and looked down at the floor, looked back up and as he does  
  
clinches his left hand into a fist, he then with a quick motion drives  
  
it deep into the mans chest as the Commander pushed the female attendant  
  
into a seat across the isle.  
  
The man hits the floor without a scream. TC then hits him again with his  
  
left hand.  
  
TC: One down three to go....Tie him up.  
  
The men in the back hadn't heard a thing, and so far everything was  
  
going TC and the Commanders way the Marine Sergeant took the shoe laces  
  
out of the mans shoes and tired him up.  
  
TC: Okay sergeant lets take the other two.  
  
The flight attendants seen TC and the sergeant moving torwards them  
  
and knew they were going to get them out of the situation they were  
  
in, Janet Mills and Kristine Cook were both 25, both blond and both  
  
on their way home to LA for Christmas and New Years holiday.  
  
The two men were not interested in what was going on in the Cabin as  
  
they had the girls in front of them on their minds.  
  
In Arabic they were in a sense making it known to each other what they  
  
were going to do to the flight attendants before they killed them.  
  
TC and the Marine Sergeant were with the same Idea, they moved slow  
  
and didn't make a sound, less than five steps to go the two girls  
  
could see that the two Arabs didn't even know they were about to go  
  
down.  
  
TC took his right hand held his index finger to his lips as to say be  
  
quiet, the girls understood and the Navy Commander was standing by the  
  
door to the flight deck and the cockpit.  
  
TC looked at the Marine and then to the floor back up, In one quick  
  
motion TC and the Marine jumped the two men taking them to the floor  
  
after a short fight there was a gunshot, the marine had killed one of  
  
the men.  
  
Janet and Kristine joined the other flight attendant in the cabin TC  
  
tied the man that was still alive up and tied him in the chair.  
  
TC and the Marine Sergeant walked back to the cabin and to where the  
  
people who had seen what had happened couldn't believe this was about  
  
over.  
  
TC: Sergeant what the heck is your name?  
  
MARINE: Sergeant David Bridger.  
  
TC: Just call me TC.  
  
The Navy commander listen at the door and looked at TC.  
  
COMMANDER: By the way I'm John Weston.  
  
TC: One more step to take...you sure you can fly this thing once we  
  
get it back?  
  
COMMANDER: Sure...fly a prowler off the carrier.  
  
TC grins and looked at the passengers, he turned and walked back to  
  
them.  
  
TC: Everyone please be quiet as you can, we got to get that guy out  
  
of there.  
  
pause  
  
This is the tricky one.  
  
TC walked back to the door and looked over at the first flight attendant.  
  
TC: Miss how can we get in?  
  
ATTENDANT: The only way will be me, I'm Kathy Hunter, and I have the key.  
  
COMMANDER WESTON: She has the key...and  
  
TC: Wished you would have said that sooner.  
  
Kathy knocks on the door, there is no answer, she knocks again.  
  
VOICE: Yes what you want?(arabic)  
  
TC looked at Kathy and is in thought, looked at Kathy.  
  
TC: Tell him that his friend passed out.  
  
Kathy looked at TC and with a grin shakes her head okay.  
  
KATHY: Your friend is ill, he passed out back here.  
  
There was no sound for a time, she again knocks on the door and there  
  
is still no answer. TC stood with his back against the wall and the  
  
sergeant put his back against the wall on the other side, the sound  
  
of the click of the unlocking ot the door, it started to open and as  
  
it did the mans arm was seen first with a .45 pistol in his hand.  
  
TC waited and cautioned the Marine sergeant to wait, the door was  
  
almost all the way open and TC gave the go ahead they each took one  
  
of the mans arms and down on the floor the man went Kathy reached down  
  
and took the gun away from the man, that made four of them captured  
  
or killed, Weston stepped inside the cockpit.  
  
Weston's Point of view  
  
The captain and the co-pilot were both dead, the engineering officer  
  
also dead, all three had been shot.  
  
TC walked in behind Weston.  
  
TC: We better find out where we are.  
  
WESTON: From the lights ahead of us we are almost there.  
  
beat  
  
Thats Honolulu.  
  
TC: Well just like another time I was on my way home got side tracked..(grins)  
  
INT-HONOLULU INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT-FLIGHT OPERATIONS-NIGHT  
  
Rawlins and Vance watched as the plane grew closier, Vance walked back  
  
to the desk and picked up the microphone.  
  
VANCE: American 18...this is Honolulu..Air control please respond.  
  
pause  
  
VOICE (over speaker):Air Control this is American 18...we have retaken  
  
control of Aircraft.  
  
VANCE: Who are you?  
  
VOICE (over speaker): Commander John Weston United Stated Navy.  
  
beat  
  
Your flight officers are dead, we have in custody three Arab hijackers....  
  
VANCE: Three flight attendants are they also dead?  
  
Vance looked down at the floor.  
  
VOICE (over speaker): Kathy Hunter, Janet and Kristine are fine.  
  
VANCE: Can you land that aircraft?  
  
VOICE (over speaker): Yes Sir, what runway am I to use.  
  
VANCE: Very well runway 17 South will be lighted.  
  
Cheers went up in the control tower as flight 18 would be landing,  
  
Airport security, the FBI were waiting as in the distance the landing  
  
lights on American flight 18 were turned on.  
  
EXT-HONOLULU INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT-RUNWAY 17 SOUTH-NIGHT  
  
The 747 was slowly dropping to it landing path, and the lights grew  
  
brighter the silver wings and the landing gear was down and locked  
  
as the plane touched the ground and rolled down the runway, the fire  
  
trucks and security Van followed behind as the plane slowed to a stop  
  
and turned to the side of the runway, the Security Van moved to the  
  
side of the plane, the truck that carried the stairs moved in beside  
  
the plane, the door open and the flight attendant waved to the flight  
  
crew on the ground.  
  
Security officers went aboard the plane and the passengers began to walk  
  
down the stairs to the runway and to the bus's that had been sent to pick  
  
up the passengers.  
  
Vance and Rawlings drove to the site in the Airports staff car. They  
  
stopped the car and stepped out, they walked to the stairs to the plane  
  
and walked up to the cabin.  
  
INT-FLIGHT 18-MAIN CABIN-NIGHT  
  
TC, Commander Weston, Sergeant Bridger waited as the FBI and Security  
  
were taking their statements, the three men were taken into custody and  
  
the body of the fourth was taken off the plane.  
  
VANCE: Everyone alright here?  
  
FBI AGENT: Yes thanks to these three men here.  
  
VANCE: Sorry this may have messed up your holidays.  
  
TC: Well there is always next year.  
  
VANCE: I know you don't I?  
  
TC: Yeah...I run Island Hoppers.  
  
Rawlins looked around the plane and for the trouble it had had on board  
  
there were no signs of a fight.  
  
RAWLINS: Now I know that your a Marine Sergean and your your a Navy  
  
Commander but you Mr Clavin.  
  
TC: Retired Marine Colonel..  
  
RAWLINS: Its my understanding that you and sergeant did the retaking  
  
of this aircraft.  
  
TC: I was in Special Operations in Viet Nam, a chopper pilot..  
  
RAWLINS: Well now I understand.  
  
KATHY: No Pete you would have had to been there to see how they operated.  
  
JANET: It was something to see like Kathy said.  
  
FBI AGENT: The passengers will give their statements in the terminal  
  
lounge and from what I have already heard you three are heroes.  
  
TC: These ladies have to add into this Mr Rawlins.  
  
RAWLINS: They will have letters placed in their file for promotion  
  
and awards.  
  
TC: Well I would like to go to a Christmas Party.  
  
FBI AGENT: Mr Clavin its now midnight.  
  
TC: I have to find a ride home.  
  
FBI AGENT: I can take you home Mr Calvin.  
  
TC looks at the Commander and shakes hands with him and does the same  
  
to Sergeant Bridger, Janet, Kris and Kathy walk over to TC.  
  
TC looked down at the floor.  
  
TC: When your back in Hawaii come out to my airport and I'll show you  
  
Hawaii  
  
beat  
  
I have a charter service.  
  
KATHY: Thank you TC, sometime we'll take you up on that offer.  
  
JANET: Thanks for all you done...glad you were on our flight.  
  
KRIS: Yes TC like Janet and Kathy said we are really glad that you  
  
Commander Weston and Sergeat Bridger were on board.  
  
FBI AGENT: Mr Calvin.  
  
TC and the FBI agent leave the plane and Rawlins, Vance and the three  
  
flight attendants follow.  
  
INT-KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB-NIGHT  
  
The party broke up people were leaving, it was past midnight as Rick  
  
and Magnum set at the bar talking about TC being home with his family,  
  
Ginger and Toni were staying to clean up as was Rose and Rico.  
  
Magnum looked over at Rick.  
  
MAGNUM:I didn't see Higgins did you?  
  
GINGER: Yes he's been here all evening, in fact he is in Ricks office.  
  
RICK: My office Ginger?  
  
GINGER: Yes..by the way I'll need a ride home Rick.  
  
RICK: Sure and you can have tomorrow off to.  
  
GINGER: Thanks Rick, but we're closed tomorrow anyway.  
  
Rick looked over at Ginger and grins.  
  
RICK: So I forgot ok Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I can see why to Rick.  
  
Ginger looked at Rick and smiles turns and walked away.  
  
Rick looked down at the floor and then back to Magnum.  
  
RICK: Don't read anything more into my taking Ginger home tonight.  
  
MAGNUM: Hey look Rick...you know she likes you and you like her.  
  
beat  
  
And beside you work pretty good together and....  
  
RICK: Yeah I know like you and Jackie Porter.  
  
MAGNUM: Theres nothing between Jackie and me..  
  
RICK: If you want to believe that...thats up to you  
  
beat  
  
But Thomas the way she looks at you I watched her when  
  
we got back from Iraq and......  
  
MAGNUM: Next your going to tell me she is in love with me..  
  
RICK: No, Thomas why tell you something you already know.  
  
Magnum looked down at the bar and towards the front door, then back  
  
to Rick.  
  
MAGNUM: Let it go Rick.  
  
beat  
  
There is nothing there.  
  
RICK: You better pay more attention Thomas.  
  
Higgins walks from the office and over to Rick and Magnum stands at  
  
the Bar.  
  
HIGGINS: I think the Party went rather well tonight.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah from what I here it was even better than last year.  
  
beat  
  
Was more people this year.  
  
RICK: Ginger had a lot of ideas and they worked.  
  
HIGGINS: The girl that sang country music...she was really good.  
  
RICK: Amy McCall....  
  
HIGGINS: Glad we ask her to stay on as a regular act.  
  
Rick looked at Magnum and grins.  
  
Higgins wonders why Rick is laughing.  
  
HIGGINS: I say Rick did I say something that amuzed you?  
  
RICK: No Higgins...Amy will be staying besides she is one of Gingers  
  
Ideas.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes I see.  
  
Higgins turns and walked to the door and leaves.  
  
MAGNUM: You really hired Amy?  
  
RICK: Yeah...You been here for weeks.  
  
beat  
  
Ginger found her, told me about her and the rest you know.  
  
MAGNUM: You better watch Rick or Ginger will be taking your job away  
  
from you. (laughs)  
  
VOICEfemale: Whats this about taking Ricks job?  
  
Magnum turns as Ginger walked up to the bar, she had changed cloths and  
  
let her hair down.  
  
MAGNUM: Ah, I was just kidding Rick.  
  
GINGER: I knew you were Thomas.  
  
She walked away from Magnum and Rick.  
  
MAGNUM: Time for me to go home its late, may take the boat out this weekend.  
  
Magnum gets up and walks towards the door stops and looks towards Ginger.  
  
MAGNUM: Goodnight Ginger and it was a great party.  
  
GINGER: Why thank you Admiral glad you liked it.  
  
Magnum turns and walked to the front door opens it and steps out to the  
  
sidewalk shutting the door behind him.  
  
INT-GINGERS APPARTMENT-LIVINGROOM-KITCHEN-BEDROOM-NIGHT  
  
Ginger combs her red hair as she looks at the clock it was almost  
  
2:am and still no phone call. Ginger was 32 very pretty and she knew  
  
it she came to Hawaii six months ago and for a reason.  
  
She sat on the bed and remembered the stories told to her about Thomas Magnum,  
  
by her uncle who thought a great deal of him.  
  
The phone rings and she picks it up.  
  
GINGER: Hello.  
  
pause  
  
VOICE( male over phone): How are things going?  
  
GINGER: As you planned.  
  
VOICE (male over phone): Know one suspects?  
  
GINGER: No,no one.  
  
VOICE( male over phone): Be very careful of Magnum.  
  
GINGER: Yeah...but he has other things to worry about.  
  
VOICE (male over phone): How about Higgins?  
  
GINGER: Jonathan doesn't like me that much.  
  
VOICE (male over phone): Look Ginny he isn't suppose to that is part  
  
of the plan.  
  
GINGER: Higgin's is really a nice guy.  
  
VOICE (male over phone): I know Ginny he has been for thirty years.  
  
beat  
  
Ran the estate, and  
  
GINGER: Then why go on with this?  
  
VOICE (male over phone): Just a little bit longer Ginny a little bit longer.  
  
GINGER: Then you'll call John Lee?  
  
pause  
  
Things will be known at the proper time Ginny.  
  
beat  
  
Magnum has to find out who tried to kill me.  
  
pause  
  
Goodnight Ginny.  
  
GINGER: Please do it soon.  
  
VOICE( male over phone): When the time is right Ginny I will call John.  
  
GINGER: Very well.  
  
VOICE (male over phone): I will call later....I will be here in Sidney  
  
For another month then to France  
  
beat  
  
Okay talk to you later.  
  
GINGER: Okay bye. (phone goes to dial tone)  
  
Ginger hung the phone up and walks from her bed to the dresser laid  
  
her hair brush down, puts her hands on the top of the dresser and  
  
looks into the mirror.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-HIGGINS OFFICE-NIGHT  
  
Higgins was sitting on the couch, reading the book reviews, something  
  
catches his eye, a new book just publish " MURDER ON 18th STREET".  
  
His eyes grow narrow as he reads the outline..Written by John Leake.  
  
Higgins lays the paper down, gets up and walks to the desk, opens the  
  
top drawer, takes out a manuscript that Robin had been working on at  
  
the time of his death, the name. " MURDER ON 18th STREET.  
  
Higgins puts the manuscript back in the drawer and shuts it, he is  
  
very puzzled.  
  
He looked at the wall clock its 1 am, he thinks time to turn in for the  
  
night. Walked to the door shuts the light off and walked to the stairs.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-DIANE'S BEDROOM-NIGHT  
  
Diane still dressed in her Uniform stands by the window, as she looked  
  
down as the Ferrari pulled up and parked beside the Guesthouse, the knock  
  
on her door makes her turn and face the door.  
  
DIANE: Yes come in.  
  
The door opens Higgins stands in the doorway.  
  
HIGGINS: Sorry but there is no news Diane.  
  
Diane trys to smile.  
  
DIANE: Yes I know Jonathan, thought by now we would know.  
  
HIGGINS: Maybe tomorrow we will know something.  
  
Higgins shuts the door as Diane watched it close.  
  
EXT-BOATDOCK-MOTOR SAILBOAT-OCEAN-DAYLIGHT  
  
The sun was up and a breeze blowing, the surf was a little high but  
  
this was December. Magnum stood on the maindeck of the Moter Sail  
  
Boat, he looked out towards Rabbitt Island his thoughts were to take  
  
the boat out to Maui or even maybe Molaki which he would just take his  
  
time.  
  
He was dressed in a pair of shorts, teashirt his Navy Blue baseball  
  
cap, tennis shoes and a ice chest filled with beer, which he wouldn't  
  
drink unless tied up at a pier.  
  
Magnum walked to the rail looking down at the wooden dock, turns and  
  
walked to the gangway, steps to the dock and walked to the hookups of  
  
shore power, phone line, and the waterline.  
  
He disconnects the hook ups and walked to the stern to take off the  
  
stern line and then walks to the bow and takes that line off, leave  
  
one line at midships to take off once he was back on board.  
  
He walked to the wheel, starts the engine and walks to the rail, takes  
  
off the last line and brings it on deck, once out away from the dock  
  
he would stow the lines till tie up. He walks back to the wheel puts  
  
the engine in forward and the boat moves slowly away from the dock as  
  
it turns to the right the dock begins to be farther away and the sail  
  
boat is in the blue water of Waimanalo Bay. Magnum puts the canvas up  
  
the wind catches the sail and Magnum trims the sails the sailor picks  
  
up speed and is moving out of sight.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-DIANE'S BEDROOM-DAY  
  
The alarm clock goes off a sleepy Diane turned over and shut the alarm  
  
off and lays her head back down on the pillow, the thought of the clock  
  
alarming she turns over sits up and looks towards the window, she got up  
  
walked over to the window and to the empty boat dock.  
  
DIANE: Damn it. ( out loud upset)  
  
Diane turns walked to the dresser opens the top drawer takes out a pair  
  
of blue shorts and a white short sleeve shirt, turns and walks to the  
  
bathroom, the sound of the shower water running and light steam moving  
  
out of the bathroom into the bedroom.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-HIGGINS OFFICE-DAY  
  
Higgins stood at the french doors looking down at the empty boat dock  
  
he thinks that Magnum had to have left at the crack of daylight. He  
  
turns and walked to the desk and starts to sit down, footsteps walking  
  
towards him the sound made him think someone must be upset.  
  
DIANE: When did my father pull out?  
  
pause  
  
How Higgins could you have let him take the boat out....  
  
why?  
  
beat  
  
Damn it...and still no word from Lily...  
  
Higgins let her vent.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes and good morning Miss Diane.  
  
Diane walked to the black arm chair and sits down, hair still damp from  
  
the shower, she looked over at Higgins.  
  
Higgins doesn't say anything, he sat down and looking over at Diane  
  
who he knows she is very upset.  
  
HIGGINS: Your father pulled out before I awoke as that would have been  
  
around 6:am...  
  
beat  
  
I didn't let him...Thomas Magnum always does things when he wanted to  
  
and no I haven't heard anything about Miss Lily.  
  
Diane looked over at Higgins who was doing his best to not be upset  
  
with the tone in her voice that she had unleashed her anger.  
  
DIANE: I am sorry Jonathan...I....  
  
HIGGINS: Yes I know and we all have been under stress.  
pause  
  
Would you like a cup of tea?  
  
Diane smiles and nods her head yes. Higgins turns and walked over to  
  
the stand and pours two cups of tea, sets them on a tray, with sugar  
  
and milk and walked over to Diane.  
  
Diane takes one of the cups and sit it on the stand, Higgins set down  
  
the tray on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, Diane takes a  
  
sip of tea, as she does the ring of the phone, Higgins got up and walked  
  
to the phone.  
  
HIGGINS: Robin Masters estate...  
  
beat  
  
Yes one moment please  
  
beat  
  
It's for you Miss Diane.  
  
Diane walked over to the phone Higgins hands her the receiver.  
  
DIANE: Yes this is Diane Weller.  
pause Flight 112 Honolulu 8:14 PM Monday.  
pause  
  
Will Be rerouted St. Louis, Denver, LA and Honolulu...  
  
pause  
  
Yes thank you and Lily Magnum will be on the flight?  
  
Diane hung up the phone receiver looked at Higgins and smiles.  
  
HIGGINS: Good News Miss Diane:  
  
DIANE: Yes Lily is in the air as we speak.  
  
Higgins smiles and looked over at Diane.  
HIGGINS: Yes very good news.  
  
INT-JACKIE PORTERS APPARTMENT-LIVINGROOM-NIGHT  
  
Jackie sat on the couch with the TV on, the phone rang she got up  
  
and walked over to the stand and picks the phone receiver up.  
  
JACKIE: Captain Porter.  
  
pause  
  
Yes that is good news.  
  
pause  
  
He did what?....When?....  
  
beat  
  
So that's why he hasn't called me!  
  
pause  
  
Okay talk to you later...Bye  
  
Jackie slowly hung the receiver up, looks at it for a moment, turns  
  
and walked back to the couch and sits back down.  
  
Across the room was her small Christmas Tree with the blinking lights.  
  
Her thoughts were of when she was a little girl and Christmas mornings,  
  
her sisters and brother all around the tree, and they would be home for  
  
Christmas, Jodi she would be there and Frank and their kids, would Anne  
  
be there?  
  
She had to leave Portland Maine for Christmas with the family.  
  
She thinks oh well maybe next year, at least the packages she sent would  
  
be there even if she wasn't, after all Christmas in Hawaii no snow.  
  
She began to softly sob. As for five years she hadn't been home.  
  
EXT-NAVAL BASE PEARL HARBOR-FORD ISLAND  
  
A destroyer was making its way up the channel, they would be in port  
  
for Christmas, they were returning after six months in the Arabian Sea  
  
the crew had lined the rail, as the tug went out to meet the ship, a  
  
explosion rocked the destroyer, flames shot from the forward gun mount  
  
smoke raised high in the sky, the ship was dead in the water.  
  
The tug picked up speed as the tug captain had seen the explosion, the  
  
fire tug was leaving the pier and it to was moving across the channel  
  
to assist in putting out the fire and to get the men out of the water  
  
that had been knocked over the side from the blast of the explosion.  
  
INT-JACKIE PORTERS APARTMENT-LIVINGROOM  
  
The breaking glass from the living room window laid on the floor,  
  
she rushed to the window and looked in the direction of the smoke  
  
something had happen at the base.  
  
The phone rang she walked over to it and picked the receiver up.  
  
JACKIE: Captain Porter.  
  
pause  
  
I'll be there in ten minutes.  
  
Jackie walked to her bedroom and changes into a khaki uniform, she picks  
  
up her purse and a hat and steps over the broken glass to the front door  
  
shutting it behind her.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-JACKIE PORTERS OFFICE  
  
Jackie walked to her desk, and started to pick up the phone to call fleet  
  
operations.  
  
She sound of the knock on her door she looked up.  
  
JACKIE: Yes enter.  
  
The door opens and a male Ensign steps in.  
  
ENSIGN: Captain this report just received.  
  
JACKIE: Who's on board today?  
  
ENSIGN: There is Lieutenant Williams, Lieutenant Gardner myself and  
  
Captain Wallace.  
  
JACKIE: Who's the duty officer?  
  
ENSIGN: Lieutenant Williams.  
  
JACKIE: Send him to me right away.  
  
ENSIGN: Yes...anything else?  
  
JACKIE: What the hell happen?  
  
ENSIGN: Don't know, that ship just blew.  
  
The reports were on her desk as the Ensign left, she read them over  
  
and knew that precautions were to be needed now, she picked up the  
  
phone and dialed Fleet Operations.  
  
The phone rang and was picked up on the third ring.  
  
VOICE( male over phone): Operations Lieutenant Walker.  
  
JACKIE: Captain Porter NSG...don't let any more ships inside Pearl  
  
till divers check their hulls...is that clear?  
  
VOICE( male over phone): Yes Ma'am...but why is this needed?  
  
JACKIE: That is an order...carry it out Mister.  
  
Jackie slams the receiver down, and picks up the folder, the ship had  
  
been in the Arabian Sea...what was its last port of call?  
  
She reads the information, a knock on her door she lays the folder down.  
  
JACKIE: Yes enter.  
  
The door opens and Sherri LaFlure steps in.  
  
SHERRI: Whats going on here Jackie?  
  
Jackie doesn't answer looking back down at her desk, Sherri again asks  
  
the same question as Jackie hands her the file folder and reports.  
  
Sherri takes the reports and file folder, sits down as she reads them.  
  
SHERRI: Why am I here is your question.  
  
beat  
  
I missed my flight so...  
  
JACKIE: You didn't leave.  
  
SHERRI: Glad I missed it aren't you? (smiles)  
  
JACKIE: Look that report shows no sign of trouble with that ship on its  
  
crossing.  
  
beat  
  
and then it blows up.  
  
SHERRI: Sounds like a timer to me Jackie.  
  
Jackie looks at Sherry.  
  
JACKIE: I have already ordered all ships have their hulls checked by divers.  
  
SHERRI: Bet fleet liked that one.  
  
JACKIE: Lets just say I am glad to be in this office when it hits the fan.  
  
The knock on the door and Jackie and Sherry both look towards the door.  
  
JACKIE: Yes enter.  
  
The door opens a Navy Commander steps in and looks at Jackie and at Sherri.  
  
COMMANDER: I'm John Macnamara NAVAL SECURITY and which of you is Captain  
  
Porter?  
  
Jackie looked over at Sherri and then back to Commander Macnamara.  
  
Macnamara waits as Jackie has a little bit of throuble answering.  
  
JACKIE: I'm Captain Porter.  
  
Macnamara shuts the door and walked over to Jackies desk.  
  
MACNAMARA: I have orders to report to Admiral Magnum, or Captain Porter.  
  
JACKIE: So your from NAVAL SECURITY?  
  
MACNAMARA: Yes and I understand you have a problem.  
  
JACKIE: Yes and Fleet operations has been told of the situation.  
  
MACNAMARA: I figure you have a plan in force?  
  
JACKIE: Yes and I was just getting ready to request a submarine patrol.  
  
MACNAMARA: Yeah good Idea, who thought of that?  
  
JACKIE: Admiral Magnum did in his operational readeness report.  
  
MACNAMARA: Seems like Admiral Magnum has things in control.  
  
JACKIE: Yes Commander, very much so.  
  
MACNAMARA: Do I have an office?  
  
JACKIE: Are you assigned to NSG Pearl?  
  
MACNAMARA: Yes I have my orders.  
  
He hands Jackie a envelope that had been in his back pants pocket.  
  
Jackie takes the envelope, opens it and reads the orders, she laid  
  
the papers down on her desk.  
  
JACKIE: Commander welcome to NSG, and I'll show you to your office.  
  
Jackie walked to the door and Macnamara followed, Jackie opened the  
  
door and stepped out into the hallway as Macnamara followed behind.  
  
Sherri read over the reports and she also felt that there had to be  
  
a submarine in the waters off Hawaii, they would get close to a ship,  
  
send divers out and plant a timed bomb to the hull, Jackie's order  
  
to send divers to check the hulls was a good move.  
  
Sherri picked up the phone and dialed fleet operations she was going  
  
to give the order to request a submarine patrol to find the sub.  
  
INT-CONNING TOWER US SUBMARINE  
  
The Greyfin was thirty miles south of Pearl Harbor the radio operator  
  
walked to the bridge.  
  
RADIOMAN: Captain Message NIA Pearl Sir.  
  
CAPTAIN: Thank you Chief.  
  
The Captain opened the message and read it, he looked around and then  
  
spoke.  
  
CAPTAIN: Turn the sonar on we got a sub out here, we have to find  
  
beat  
  
left 20 degree rudder.  
  
HELMSMAN: Rudder is 20 degrees left Sir.  
  
CAPTAIN: Very Well steady up on 265.  
  
HELMSMAN: 265 aye sir.  
  
The submarine shuddered and began to turn, the sonor was engaged and  
  
begining to search out any object that was another submarine. They  
  
moved along in a westerly direction, the chart was on the table and  
  
the Captain marked off a course for the mouth of the channel to Pearl  
  
Harbor. They were now tracking the course that ships entering Pearl  
  
would use for entering port.  
  
CAPTAIN: Sonar anything yet?  
  
LIEUTENANT: Nothing sir.  
  
CAPTAIN: Very well keep sending.  
  
The soundings were sent out and nothing ten miles from Pearl the sound  
  
of a ping was heard.  
  
CAPTAIN: Whats the bearing Lieutenant?  
  
LIEUTENANT: Bearing 278 Captain.  
  
The captain walks to the chart table plots the bearing looks at the  
  
executive officer.  
  
CAPTAIN: That slime ball is going to Pearl.  
  
(pause)  
  
All ahead flank.  
  
The XO walked to the helmsman.  
  
The submarine moved along and the soundings were getting louder.  
  
CAPTAIN: They don't know we're here.  
  
SONARMAN: Another set of screws topside, Destroyer.  
  
The captain listens as the sounds of doors opening.  
  
CAPTAIN: They're sending out divers.  
  
XO: What are your orders Captain?  
  
CAPTAIN: Ready tubes 2 and 4 and get ready to fire on that sub.  
  
The XO walks to fire control.  
  
XO: Plot the sub and set me up a shoot.  
  
FIRE CONTROL OFFICER: Plot and shoot set Sir.  
  
XO: Ready Sir.  
  
CAPTAIN: Very well.  
  
The Captain looked at his watch and then at the XO.  
  
CAPTAIN: Fire tube 2.  
  
(pause)  
  
Fire tube 4.  
  
XO pushed the buttons.  
  
XO: Tubes 2 and 4 fired sir.  
  
CAPTAIN: Very well.  
  
The sound of the torpedos running through the water and the time  
  
seemed endless, then with no warning the explosions and the sounds  
  
of the submarine being torn apart.  
  
CAPTAIN: Takes us up to 30 feet XO.  
  
The submarine rose to the top and the conning tower broke the surface  
  
and the Captain went to the open bridge. What would they find once  
  
they were up on the surface?  
  
EXT-SUBMARINE-OCEAN-WRECKAGE  
  
The Captain gave the order to stop engines the Sub was dead in the water.  
  
CAPTAIN: Send out a raft and get me some sort of Identification.  
  
XO: Yes Sir.  
  
A raft was put in the water a team went over the side and moved the raft  
  
away from the side of the submarine in the distance was the entrance to  
  
Pearl Harbor.  
  
The raft moved into the twisted steel that surfaced and they found what  
  
was the log book, they came back to the sub and the Lieutenant waiting  
  
on deck took the log book and walked to the bridge handing the captain  
  
the log book. The Captain open the log and closed it walking off the bridge.  
  
XO: Get the team aboard and get ready to take us down.  
  
A few minutes passed and the Submarine began to move, then started to go  
  
under the water.  
  
INT-CAPTAINS CABIN  
  
The Captain set at his desk and read the log it was in English.  
  
Now he had a problem he had just sank a North Korean Submarine.  
  
A knock on his door.  
  
CAPTAIN: Enter.  
  
The door open and the XO stepped inside.  
  
CAPTAIN: Shut the door Les.  
  
The XO shut the door and walked over to the Captain.  
  
XO: What we get Jeff?  
  
CAPTAIN: North Korean its written in english, has the names of the  
  
ships it was going after.  
  
XO: The hull numbers match.  
  
CAPTAIN: They match Les.  
  
(pause)  
  
Better advise fleet operations and request orders to return to port.  
  
XO: Yes Sir.  
  
The XO leaves the captains cabin and walks to the radio room, the  
  
chief was reading the message reguarding the congradulations to the  
  
crew of the Greyfin.  
  
INT-NIA OFFICE BUILDING-JACKIE PORTERS OFFICE-NIGHT  
  
Jackie and Sherri were getting ready to go home after the afternoon that  
  
flew by. It was now dark and almost 10 P.M. The report of the sinking of  
  
the North Korean Submarine by the Greyfin put Pearl on a high state of  
  
alert with the orders given for the PC's to patrol the outer circle of  
  
Oahu. ASW flights also were put in the air, ships as two destroyers for  
  
submarine search and destroy were called into the order of business, and  
  
Intelligence reports that a Japanese Destroyer sunk a North Korean patrol  
  
boat in their waters.  
  
It had been a busy day, and those who were on leave somehow found that  
  
duty called.  
  
EXT-ROBINS NEST-BOAT DOCK-MOTOR SAIL BOAT-MAINHOUSE-NIGHT  
  
It was dark when Magnum hooked up the water, power and phone lines to  
  
the boat, he tied down the sails and closed the cabin doors and stepped  
  
off the boat to the boat dock walked up the beach to the gate and onto  
  
the grounds.  
  
It had been a pretty good day and he was tired he would stop in and say  
  
goodnight to Higgins and Diane.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-HIGGINS OFFICE-NIGHT  
  
Magnum opened the front door stepping in from the front porch, he shut  
  
the door the office light was on as Higgins sat at his desk.  
  
MAGNUM: Hi Higgins whats going on?  
  
HIGGINS: Miss Diane is a little upset at you.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah figured she would be.  
  
Magnum stands at the front of the desk reached down open the box of  
  
cigars taking one out, as Higgins seeing this reached over and shut the  
  
lid and glares at Magnum.  
  
HIGGINS: Really Magnum.  
  
beat  
  
Diane really wanted to go with you.  
  
Magnum sat down in the black arm chair and looked down at the floor.  
  
MAGNUM: She's mad at me I bet.  
  
HIGGINS: I would say more hurt than mad.  
  
Magnum started to get up.  
  
MAGNUM: Then maybe I better go talk to her.  
  
HIGGINS: It does seem to be it would be a good idea.  
  
Magnum gets up and walked out of the office and to the stairs stops  
  
and looks up, takes a deep breath and starts up the steps.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-2nd FLOOR-DIANE'S BEDROOM-NIGHT  
  
Magnum makes the turn and starts down the hallway to Diane's bedroom  
  
he stops at her door and starts to knock, before he could the door  
  
opens and Diane stands looking up at him.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-DIANE'S BEDROOM  
  
Diane steps back from the door.  
  
DIANE: Where have you been all day?  
  
MAGNUM: I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking.  
  
Magnum steps in and shuts the door and walks over and sits down on the  
  
bed.  
  
DIANE: When did you get home?  
  
MAGNUM: Just now.  
  
DIANE: Did you have a good day?  
  
MAGNUM: Could have been better I guess.  
  
Diane turns and looked at Magnum.  
  
DIANE: We planned an all day cruise and...  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah.  
  
beat  
  
I know..I just needed to have some time to myself...and I.  
  
DIANE: Its Michelle isn't it?  
  
MAGNUM: I can't help but think something happen to her.  
  
pause  
  
I get these feelings and sometimes, well they mean nothing.  
  
Diane walked over and set down beside Magnum.  
  
DIANE: Me to sometimes.  
  
He puts his left arm around her and she leans into him.  
  
MAGNUM: Look Christmas Day we'll take the boat out, and we'll  
  
make a day of it okay?  
  
DIANE: Sure if you say so.(smiles)  
  
MAGNUM: I say so...a Christmas Cruise I promise.  
  
Diane got up and walked to the window and looked down at the moon that  
  
was hitting on the water and the boat.  
  
Magnum got up and walked to the door.  
  
MAGNUM: I'm going to shower and turn in.  
  
DIANE: Goodnight.  
  
Magnum opened the door stepped out into the hall and shut the door  
  
behind him.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-MAGNUMS BEDROOM-LIVINGROOM-KITCHEN-NIGHT  
  
Magnum was laying on his back, he looked at his alarm clock, it was  
  
almost 5:a.m. and he hadn't been asleep yet, Michelle was on his mind  
  
after two weeks had passed and not a word from her.  
  
In his room was her suit cases that she left behind, he sat up and  
  
looked in the spot where they sit.  
  
He thinks as he lays back down and put his right arm over his head on  
  
the pillow. He shuts his eyes and drifts off to sleep.  
  
(DREAM)  
  
Magnum and Michelle are at Pali Lookout looking out at the ocean,  
  
she stands in front of him as he has his arms around her, her head  
  
rests on his chest.  
  
MICHELLE: Thomas you said once that the world be a safe place.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes..I remember.  
  
MICHELLE: Is it now safe for us Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM: I wish I could answer yes, but ....  
  
Magnum begins to wake from his sleep, he is wet from swetting, he sat  
  
up and looks around the room, the sunlight was dancing on the wall and  
  
it was a new day, and Christmas Eve. The sound of someone knocking on  
  
the door, Magnum gets up and walks to the bedroom door it wasn't shut  
  
and looks to the livingroom. And the sound of footsteps coming down the  
  
steps from the front door, Magnum picks his bathrobe up puts it on and  
  
walks through the livingroom and standimg in the kitchen was Jackie, she  
  
had a serious look on her face, dressed in her white uniform.  
  
MAGNUM: Thought you went on leave.  
  
JACKIE: I brought yesterdays reports and you should read them...  
  
Magnum hears the serious tone and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Jackie hands the reports to Magnum turns and walked to the coffee pot as  
  
Jackie takes it from him and empties the contents and puts a fresh pot on.  
  
Magnum reads over the sheets and lays them on the table, and is quiet  
  
for a moment.  
  
MAGNUM: Jackie that was a great job.....  
  
beat  
  
Who authorized the attack on that Korean Submarine?  
  
JACKIE: I guess I did Thomas...Why?  
  
Magnum looks at her his eyes narrow.  
  
MAGNUM: What if.  
  
beat  
  
Without more data that would have been a friendly Submarine?  
  
JACKIE: The intelligence said different Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah....its all in your report Jackie.  
  
Magnum looking over at her again.  
  
MAGNUM: Jackie why are you in unform?  
  
JACKIE: When no one knew where for sure you were I went back to  
  
NIA and took over.  
  
MAGNUM: Sorta messed up your leave.  
  
JACKIE: Not really...I just wasn't into it anyway.  
  
Magnum looked at the coffee pot and then at Jackie.  
  
MAGNUM: Get us both a cup of out tomorrow...think I'll  
  
take the boat out.  
  
JACKIE: Okay I will...what time?  
  
MAGNUM: Well say around ten...I took it out Saturday and Diane got  
  
real mad at me...so I..  
  
JACKIE: Ten will be fine.  
  
beat  
  
Make sure Diane comes to.  
  
Jackie set a hot fresh cup of coffee down in front of Magnum and sat  
  
down in the chair, She takes a sip and it burns her bottom lip.  
  
Magnum looked over at her as she has her right hand her finger on the  
  
burnt place on her lip, he smiles.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I know you should have waited till it cooled.  
  
EXT-MAINHOUSE-DRIVEWAY-GUESTHOUSE-BLACK VETTE-GREY NAVY CAR-FERRARI-DAY  
  
Higgins walked from the front porch and sees the Navy Car parked in  
  
the driveway that Jackie Porter drove.  
  
Jackie and Magnum walk from the guesthouse, Magnum was dressed in a  
  
pair of khaki shorts and a long sleeve khaki shirt, and a blue base  
  
ball cap. He walked along side of Jackie with his hands in his front  
  
pants pocket, they both spot Higgins at the same time.  
  
MAGNUM: Good morning Higgins.  
  
HIGGINS: Magnum, Captain Porter...am I at a bad moment?  
  
JACKIE: No I was just leaving.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes I see, I am confussed you weren't here all night were you?  
  
MAGNUM: No Higgins she brought some reports for me, and she was just  
  
now leaving.  
  
HIGGINS: Miss Diane must have let you in.  
  
JACKIE: Yes she did Mr Higgins.(smiles)  
  
Magnum and Jackie walk on to her car, Magnum opens the drivers door and  
  
she starts to get in.  
  
JACKIE: Higgins thought I spent the night...Funny.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I guess so...but...  
  
JACKIE: I could spend the day..  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah you could.  
  
JACKIE: But I had better not.  
  
She got in and Magnum shuts the car door, he looked down at her.  
  
MAGNUM: See you at 10:00 tomorrow.  
  
Jackie starts the engine and turns and looks at Magnum smiles and  
  
puts the car into dive and moves down the driveway to the turn and  
  
passed the gatehouse, Magnum turns and looked at Higgins who is very  
  
puzzled as to what he had witnessed.  
  
Magnum looks at Higgins and can see that Higgins has something on his  
  
mind.  
  
MAGNUM: What is it Higgins?  
  
Higgins looked at Magnum and trys to figure out how to tell him his  
  
thoughts.  
  
HIGGINS: I don't know were to begin...but I guess what it is...I received  
  
my quarterly for the book reviews and found it odd...  
  
MAGNUM: Why? You have received the magazine since I have known you.  
  
beat  
  
Why now?  
  
HIGGINS: A book appears that shouldn't be there and I find it hard  
  
to understand.  
  
MAGNUM: Not one of yours?  
  
HIGGINS: No...but it has the name of the last manuscript that Robin  
  
Masters was working on before he died.  
  
Magnum listens and can see that Higgins is serious in his question.  
  
MAGNUM: And whats the point?  
  
HIGGINS: There was only one copy and I have it.  
  
MAGNUM: This ghost novel is?  
  
HIGGINS: "MURDER ON 18th STREET" the author is John Leake.  
  
MAGNUM: And Robin never finished or published it?  
  
HIGGINS: No to being finished he never published the book.  
  
Magnum listens and has on his mind if Robin died before he had this  
  
published then how or who published it.  
  
MAGNUM: Maybe if he had a copy of the book, we could compair the two.  
  
Higgins agreed they walked to the front door of the mainhouse, Higgins  
  
opened the door and steps inside followed ny Magnum.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-HIGGINS OFFICE-DAY  
  
Magnum looked over the manuscript and the outline of the review of the  
  
book.  
  
MAGNUM: Get a copy of the book Higgins.  
  
Higgins sat at his desk as Magnum got up and brought the manuscript back  
  
to him.  
  
MAGNUM: And it is always locked in your desk?  
  
HIGGINS: Yes...always.  
  
MAGNUM: Then someone has broke in took pictures of the pages and had it  
  
published.  
  
Foot steps walking down the steps to the first floor and across the  
  
floor to the office.  
  
Diane with a bright smile walks in.  
  
DIANE: Good morning.  
  
MAGNUM: Good morning..not mad at me?  
  
DIANE: No...Not today..  
  
HIGGINS: Did you sleep well?  
  
DIANE: Yes very well...  
  
The buzzer at the gate sounds.  
  
Higgins walked to the intercom.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes can I help you?  
  
VOICE (over speaker): New York Police, like to speake to with Thomas Magnum.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes I will open the gate follow the driveway.  
  
VOICE (over speaker): Thank you.  
  
Magnum looked at Higgins and at Diane and is puzzled by the Police from  
  
New York wanting to talk to him.  
  
The sound of a knock on the front door, the three walked to the door,  
  
Higgins opened the door.  
  
Magnum looked as the door open a man about 35 stood.  
  
HIGGINS: You said you were from the New York Police.  
  
MAN: Detective Dan Stanko, and I would like to talk to Thomas Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: I'm Thomas Magnum what can I do for you?  
  
HIGGINS: Please lets go to the study.  
  
Higgins lead the way as they walked back to Higgins office.  
  
HIGGINS: Please be seated...can I get you something?  
  
Stanko sat down on the couch and looked at Magnum.  
  
STANKO: Magnum I came here for your help..I don't know how to say this.  
  
beat  
  
Have you been in touch with Michelle Durant...say in the last few days?  
  
MAGNUM: Not since she left a few weeks ago...Why?  
  
STANKO: Then you don't know where she is?  
  
MAGNUM: No..the last I knew anthing was when she left for Paris.  
  
STANKO: Interpol in France contacted us...seems she was to board a plane,  
  
but she never left Paris.  
  
MAGNUM: Why come to me about this.  
  
STANKO: Her address book had your name in it.  
  
beat  
  
And her route would bring her through New York and here to Hawaii.  
  
MAGNUM: Theres more than that isn't there?  
  
STANKO: Interpol said that her housekeeper was found shot to death.  
  
Magnum looked at the Police Detective and then at Diane.  
  
Higgins looked at the police detective and at Magnum.  
  
HIGGINS: Why here to Hawaii Detective Stanko?  
  
STANKO: The address book and a letter addressed to Thomas Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: A letter.  
  
STANKO: Yes you should read it.  
  
Magnum takes the letter opens it and reads it, when he's finished he  
  
folds it up and looked over at Higgins.  
  
MAGNUM: She was in some sort of trouble...from this she didn't say what  
  
kind, but if I got this letter it ment she wouldn't be back.  
  
STANKO: What ever she was into, she didn't fly out on the flight she  
  
booked. I'm really sorry Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah...so am I.  
  
Magnum thinks about the passenger list.  
  
MAGNUM: Can you get me a passengers list?  
  
STANKO: Yes...I have it with me..  
  
Stanko reaches into his pocket and takes out a folded sheet of paper  
  
on listed the names of 89 people, Magnum reads the names and the one  
  
name hits him, Katherine Barrington.  
  
MAGNUM: Can I keep this?  
  
STANKO: Sure..are you still in the PI business?  
  
MAGNUM: No...Naval Intelligence.  
  
STANKO: Really...Intelligence.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Admiral Thomas Magnum, NIA Pearl Harbor.  
  
Stanko was watching as Magnum read over the Passengers list, Magnums  
  
eyes narrowed as he seen the name Katherine Barrington, beside each of  
  
the names was a check mark in the margin but beside her name was just  
  
a question mark.  
  
MAGNUM: Detective Stanko in the margin there are checks made against  
  
the names, why is there a question mark only beside this Barrington?  
  
STANKO: Everyone else has been accounted for.  
  
Magnum hopes again are alive as he thinks now Michelle is still alive  
  
and living under the name Katherine Barrington.  
  
STANKO: Thank you for your time and good day.  
  
Stanko doesn't say anything else, Magnums reaction was slight and Stanko  
  
knows that Magnum hasn't told him all that he knew.  
  
Higgins walked behind Stanko to the door, Magnum still holding the list  
  
looks at Diane.  
  
MAGNUM: She's still alive, I know it.  
  
DIANE: Then where is she?  
  
MAGNUM: What ever happen in Paris, followed her.  
  
Diane turns her head to watch Higgins as he walks back to his desk after  
  
Detective Stanko left. Higgins looked out the window wuth his back still  
  
turned.  
  
HIGGINS: Why didn't you say that you knew Katherine Barrington.  
  
MAGNUM: I don't know I just didn't think that Detective Stanko is who he  
  
said he was.  
  
beat  
  
How did he know I use to be a Private Investigator?  
  
Higgins turns and looked at Magnum.  
  
Magnum looked at the list he held in his hand, folds it and puts it in  
  
his shirt pocket, turns and looked at Diane.  
  
MAGNUM: Call the New York City Police and...  
  
DIANE: Check on Detective Daniel Stanko.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah...how did you guess that was what I was going to ask?  
  
DIANE: I was going to if you hadn't ask me.  
  
Higgins looked down at the floor and trys not to laugh as it struck him  
  
funny as Diane had out guessed Magnum.  
  
INT-HOTEL ROOM-DAY  
  
Dan Stanko sat at the window looking out over the Ocean, the phone rang  
  
he got up and walked to the phone.  
  
STANKO: Yeah Stanko.  
  
pause  
  
No...shes not here boss.  
  
pause  
  
Magnum don't know anything.  
  
beat  
  
Yeah I'm sure...  
  
pause  
  
Yeah I know she has that diary..  
  
pause  
  
Okay I Will leave here Thursday then.  
  
pause  
  
Then where do we meet?  
  
pause  
  
Look we got to get back to New York as soon as we Ice this Durant Dame.  
  
pause  
  
Okay later.  
  
Stanko hung the phone up and walked back to the window, looked out  
  
he was upset that Magnum wasn't able to help him, after all Magnum  
  
knew who both Michelle Durant was and Katherine Barrington, Stanko  
  
figures that these two women were working together.  
  
EXT-MAILBOX-STREET-HOTEL-BLUE SEDAN-DAY  
  
A female with a scarf over her head walks to the mailbox outside of  
  
a hotel, she opens the door and drops the small book size package in  
  
the mailbox she turns and walks back towards the building, a blue small  
  
sedan pulls up and stops.  
  
The female looks both ways and sees she hasn't been followed opens the  
  
door and goes inside. The door of the sedan opens and Stanko gets out  
  
walked across to the mailbox and then up the street to the hotel front  
  
door opens it and goes inside the building.  
  
female was being watched  
  
INT-FRIST FLOOR-DESK CLERK-ELEVATOR-DAY  
  
Stanko steps inside just to see the elevator floor indicator stop on the  
  
2nd floor, he walks over to the desk, the desk clerk was on the phone amd  
  
was about to hang up, seeing Stanko he hangs the phone up and walks to  
  
the man standing there.  
  
Stanko takes a deep breath as the man took to long.  
  
DESK CLERK: Want to check in Sir?  
  
STANKO: No that lady who just went upstairs who is she?  
  
DESK CLERK: Sorry I can't tell you that Mister.  
  
STANKO: Okay tell me here or down at the station.  
DESK CLERK: You a cop?  
  
STANKO: New York City Police, on assignment.  
  
DESK CLERK: Room 203, Miss Nora Baxter.  
  
STANKO: Thanks here's twenty bucks.  
  
Stanko turns and walks to the elevator, the doors open he steps on,  
  
the doors close.  
  
INT-HOTEL 2ND FLOOR-ELEVATOR-ROOM 203  
  
The elevator door opens, Stanko steps off, looks both ways and sees  
  
room 203, he walked to the door, listens and then knocks on the door,  
  
the door opens and a blond age 30 looks at him.  
  
NORA: Yes can I help you?  
  
STANKO: You just get off that elevator?  
  
NORA: No...I didn't why?  
  
STANKO: Then excuse me.  
  
Stanko thinks that girl was too short to have been the one he had seen  
  
at the mail box...where did she go? Has to be on this floor someplace,  
  
where...He would have to watch the building from the street and then  
  
get the diary back. He turns and walked to the elevator the door opens  
  
and Stanko steps on and the doors start to close.  
  
The door to room 205 opens the dark long hair of a female peers out as  
  
the doors on the elevator close, the figure slowly moves inside and the  
  
door closes.  
  
The indicator moves, taking the elevator down to the first floor.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-HIGGINS OFFICE  
  
Diane stood at the desk talking on the phone.  
  
DIANE: Thanks Captain for getting back to me.  
  
pause  
  
You have no Daniel Stanko on your force in any department.  
  
pause  
  
Well he's about 35 to 40, 6 feet 2 inches, 180, brown eyes and a scar  
  
on his face, on his right check.  
  
pause  
  
Yes I'm sure the right side of his face.  
  
pause  
  
Daniel Morallis, is he with the police?  
  
pause  
  
Was here reguarding a missing person Michelle Durant.  
  
pause  
  
Her room was torn apart..cloths all over the place....  
  
when was this again....  
  
pause  
  
She reported her room broken into when? Yes it would help.  
  
pause  
  
I am her s..daughter.  
  
Magnum looks at Diane and has a slight grin.  
  
Thank you Captain very much...yes this man is now in Honolulu......  
  
pause  
  
Honolulu Police or Hawaii State police.  
  
pause  
  
Yes Merry Christmas to you to...Good-bye.  
  
Diane hung the phone up looked over at Magnum.  
  
DIANE: He's a Hit man for the Mob, New York.  
  
pause  
  
They had a complaint from a female who said her hotel room had been  
  
trashed.  
  
beat  
  
The woman fit Michelle.  
  
Magnum looks at Higgins and Diane and is upset.  
  
MAGNUM: I have got to find her before he does.  
  
Diane looked at her watch its almost 7:PM.  
  
DIANE: Jonathan I need to use the Jimmy, is it Okay?  
  
HIGGINS: Why yes of course.  
  
Higgins takes the keys from the desk drawer and takes them and hands  
  
them to her.  
  
DIANE: Thanks I won't be long.  
  
Diane starts to walk away when the phone rings again, she stops as  
  
Higgins picked it up.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes, Robin Masters estate.  
  
Magnum sees the puzzled look appears on Higgins face.  
  
Higgins looked at Magnum and hands the phone towards him.  
  
MAGNUM: Thomas Magnum.  
  
VOICE( female over phone): Hello Thomas its Michelle..  
  
MAGNUM: Yes what can I do for you?  
  
VOICE( female over phone): Your with Higgins and Diane right?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes both times (laughs)  
  
VOICE (female over phone): Can you meet me at Pali Lookout in say  
  
in about an hour.  
  
MAGNUM: Sure...I can be in the office by then.  
  
VOICE (female over phone): Thomas someone is trying to kill me.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes I know that.  
  
VOICE (female over phone): How?  
  
MAGNUM: I'll show you the papers when I get to the office...and explain.  
  
VOICE (female over phone): I have to go...I love you.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I know...Bye  
  
Magnum hung the phone up and has to think fast.  
  
MAGNUM: That was Jackie she needs me at the office shouldn't be long.  
  
Magnum rushed to the front door opens it and steps out to porch.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE- BEDROOM-LIVINGROOM FRONT DOOR  
  
Magnum opens the drawer to his night stand takes out the 45 service  
  
pistol, checks to see if it had a clip, picks up the spare and starts for  
  
the living room, through the living room up the steps to the front door,  
  
opens the door and steps to the porch shutting the door, the sound of the  
  
Ferrari throwing slag as it leaps forward and down the long driveway to  
  
the gate.  
  
EXT-MAINHOUSE-DRIVEWAY-YELLOW JIMMY-DARK  
  
Diane walked to the edge of the driveway in time to hear the Ferrari's  
  
tires squal on the highway and it was moving at a very high rate of  
  
speed. Higgins looked at Diane.  
  
HIGGINS: I say...Magnum is in a bit of a hurry.  
  
DIANE: Yes but who is that.  
  
The car lights make the turn and hit on Higgins and Diane, and they  
  
look at each other as the car moves closier and stops..The door opens  
  
and Jackie steps out.  
  
JACKIE: Where was Thomas going in such a hurry?  
  
DIANE: He said you needed to see him.  
  
JACKIE: Really..he about ran me off the road.  
  
Diane looked at Higgins then at Jackie.  
  
DIANE: There is something very wrong with this picture.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes...I agree.  
  
JACKIE: I came early so I could go with you to pick up Lily.  
  
DIANE: Yes we better be going.  
  
EXT-PALI LOOKOUT-FERRARI-NIGHT  
  
Magnum stands by the front of his car, headlights get his attention  
  
and he turns to see who is coming, the small black sedan pulls up and  
  
stops, Michelle steps out and turns the headlights off and runs to  
  
Magnum putting her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist.  
  
MAGNUM: Whats all this about Michelle?  
  
MICHELLE: It started the same day I got back from my trip out here....  
  
beat  
  
I found that Edward and some of his friends,  
  
beat  
  
were using his company to run money through...  
  
MAGNUM: Whats this got to do with you?  
  
Michelle looked at the ground and then at Magnum as he still held her  
  
in his arms.  
  
MICHELLE: I found Edwards Diary...it has names and dates and Thomas  
  
there are some big names on those pages.  
  
MAGNUM: Big enough to make a hit on you Michelle?  
  
MICHELLE: Yes...but I don't have it now.  
  
MAGNUM: Where is it?  
  
MICHELLE: I mailed it to you.  
  
MAGNUM: Why....never mind..as insurance, so the right people would get  
  
it if something was to happen to you.  
  
MICHELLE: Yes Thomas thats correct.  
  
Stanko parked his car and walked the path to where Magnum and Michelle  
  
are standing he sees them and pulls a gun from a shoulder holster.  
  
STANKO: Hello Michelle and you to Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: What is it you want Stanko?  
  
STANKO: Your lady knows...don't you?  
  
MAGNUM: Don't answer that Michelle.  
  
STANKO: She better or I'll blow her away.(click)  
  
Magnum heard the gun click, he takes his hand slowly around to his back.  
  
STANKO: Easy with that hand Magnum...  
  
MAGNUM: So whats the game Stanko?  
  
Stanko looked at Magnum and then at Michelle.  
  
STANKO: Thats real easy...give me the book and you both walk out of here.  
  
Stanko is starting to get upset with Magnum.  
  
STANKO: I'm going to count to three, and I better see that book.  
  
MAGNUM: She doesn't have it...and neither do I.  
  
STANKO: Well times up, to bad.  
  
Stanko takes aim at Michelle and pulls the trigger as Magnum pulls his  
  
gun and fires, Michelle is hit in the chest, and Stanko fired again  
  
hitting Magnum in the left shoulder, Magnum fires again this time hitting  
  
his mark, Stanko takes one in the head and falls to the ground and his  
  
gun goes off hitting Michelle a second time again in the chest.  
  
Out of the corner of Magnum's left eye a flash a shot and Magnum is hit.  
  
Magnum falls over Michelles body and rolls off to the left side of her  
  
and is not moving.laying very still  
  
INT-MAINHOSE-LIVINGROOM-NIGHT  
  
Lily Jackie, Diane and Higgins sit waiting to surprise Thomas Magnum as  
  
the clock strikes midnight, it was now Christmas Day in Hawaii.  
  
Lily still in her dress blues, and Jackie looks at Higgins.  
  
JACKIE: Where do you think he could have gone?  
  
HIGGINS: I don't really know...or do I?  
  
DIANE: Maybe Pali Lookout Higgins.  
  
LILY: Worth a look isn't it?  
  
They get up and walk to the front door stepping to the porch.  
  
EXT-WAIMANALO HIGHWAY-PALI HIGHWAY-PALI LOOKOUT-FERRARI-NIGHT  
  
The yellow Jimmy moves through the night at 80 miles an hour around  
  
the turns 50 and on the straight away 80...Pali Lookout was on the  
  
left as Higgins swung the Jimmy in, in front was a blue sedan with  
  
the headlights on and the drivers door open, Higgins and Diane got  
  
out first, Jackie and Lily followed.  
  
Ahead of them set the Ferrari, and a small black sedan parked.  
  
HIGGINS: We need to be careful from here on out.  
  
Jackie and Diane were walking slowly, Lily heard the sounds of someone  
  
in pain she moved in the direction the sound came from. As she grew  
  
close she saw the large form of her father.  
  
LILY: Over here everyone hurry.  
  
Lily saw blood on his chest from the wound, and the second wound his  
  
left shoulder, she looked and saw the body of a female who was dead as  
  
she touched her neck there was no paluse.  
  
Higgins had turned the headlights on the car that Michelle had driven to  
  
the spot and walked over to Lily.  
  
HIGGINS: I'm very sorry Miss Lily.  
  
Lily looked at Magnum and felt his neck.  
  
LILY: He's alive Higgins Diane he's still alive.  
  
Higgins walked over and bent down.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes I'll call for help.  
  
beat  
  
We can't waste one minute of time.  
  
LILY: Wonder who she was Diane?  
  
DIANE: She was.  
  
beat  
  
Your mother Lily  
  
LILY: No...I saw my mother killed years ago.  
  
JACKIE: Lily this is your mother.  
  
Lily looked at the lifeless body, she begins to cry and shake as it was  
  
to much, her parents both shot and then the man laying on the ground she  
  
walked over the gun still in his hand.  
  
The man is dead but it made no difference she takes her fists an beats  
  
the man in the face.  
  
Jackie runs over and pulls Lily off the man and looks at Lily.  
  
JACKIE: He can't feel anything.  
  
Lily crumbles in Jackies arms, Jackie rubs Lilys back and trys to calm  
  
her, a few minutes pass and a police car and ambulance pulls up and  
  
parks, Attendants run to the people on the ground.  
  
HIGGINS: I'm affraid the only one that you can help now is Magnum.  
  
INT-HONOLULU HOSPITAL MAGNUMS ROOM-DAY  
  
Magnum lay on his back with his left chest and shoulder wrapped, the  
  
doctor stood beside him.  
  
DOCTOR: Sorry but your Christmas Dinner is here today.  
  
MAGNUM: Michelle hows Michelle?  
  
The doctor turns and walked to the window, Magnums eyes follow him, and  
  
he knows already the answer.  
  
Magnum shut his eyes.  
  
MAGNUM: She didn't make it did she Doc?  
  
DOCTOR: I'm sorry she died with the first shot.  
  
MAGNUM: The men who shot us what happen.  
  
DOCTOR: You shot him after you were shot.  
  
Magnum looked at the doctor.  
  
MAGNUM: The police were here already then?  
  
DOCTOR: Yes..they have stated you killed the man in self defense.  
  
beat  
  
There are some people waiting to see you.  
  
MAGNUM: I don't want to see anyone..  
  
DOCTOR: Not even three pretty girls?  
  
MAGNUM: I'd have to see them first.  
  
The doctor laughs and walked to the door, he opens it and motions  
  
for those waiting to come in, Magnum watched as Jackie, Diane come  
  
in and turned and looked as Lily walks in.  
  
Magnums eyes well up as Lily stood in front of him.  
  
MAGNUM: Thought you couldn't come home for Christmas?  
  
LILY: Yeah I know but I'm a Magnum!  
  
Magnum puts his hand out for Lily to come to his side, and looks at Diane  
  
Diane walked slowly and tears on her face.  
  
MAGNUM: Hey Doc...what you think of my daughters?  
  
DOCTOR: Told you there were three pretty girls.  
  
Magnum pulls Lily down first and gives her a hug, and then Diane, he  
  
looked at Jackie, who just smiled as Magnums daughters were Home for  
  
christmas.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-LIVINGROOM-DAY  
  
It was New Years day, Lily, Diane and Higgins were in the guesthouse as  
  
Magnum sat on the couch.  
  
HiGGINS: I say Magnum have you given any thought to the manuscript I  
  
spoke to you about?  
  
MAGNUM: Higgins no...after all I was shot.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes...I wasn't thinking.  
  
The door opens and Jackie stood at the top of the stairs.  
  
JACKIE: Hows the Admiral today?  
  
MAGNUM: The admiral is fine and requests that you Navy Nurses get  
  
out of here...  
  
JACKIE: And after I made you chicken soup?  
  
MAGNUM: With little chunks of chicken?smiles  
  
Jackie walked down the steps to the kitchen, Diane walked up the steps  
  
to the kitchen and takes a bowl as Jackie takes the cover off the small  
  
dish.  
  
DIANE: He's doing alot better.  
  
JACKIE: Thats good its my night to stay.  
  
Diane looked at Jackie and smiles.  
  
DIANE: He just got home today after a week in the hospital.  
  
beat  
  
He's injured Jackie.  
  
JACKIE: I don't know but this is the first time he can't fight  
  
me back...(laughs)  
  
Magnum looked up to the kitchen.  
  
MAGNUM: Where's the soup I feel faint.  
  
Lily looks at Jackie and Diane and starts to laugh, it was the first  
  
time since the shooting.  
  
HIGGINS: I have some things to do Magnum.  
  
Higgins started to walk away.  
  
MAGNUM: Higgins thanks.  
  
Higgins reached the top of the steps, the door opens Rick, and TC  
  
walk in look down at Magnum.  
  
RICK: Hey Thomas how you doin?  
  
Higgins shuts the door with one glance.  
  
MAGNUM: Hi Rick, TC..doing great.  
  
Rick and TC walk down the steps to the living room, TC walked over  
  
to Magnum and takes Magnums right hand.  
  
TC: Hey..I was in LA...sorry about Michelle...Rick told ne..  
  
MAGNUM: Hows Bryant TC?  
  
TC: Doing great..a Captain due for Major...and I have a grandson.  
  
MAGNUM: You have a what..did I hear right?  
  
TC: You did...Thomas Calvin.  
  
MAGNUM: Why they name him Thomas?  
  
TC: You were the best friend I have and..  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks TC makes me feel better.  
  
Diane and Jackie brought the soup over to Magnum.  
  
DIANE: Soups on.  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks I really need this. smiles  
  
Jackie sat down on the couch and Lily and Diane are talking low and  
  
Magnum can't hear what they are saying. Lily takes a deep breath.  
  
LILY: Papa...we have something to talk about..  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I know your mothers funeral.  
  
Lily and Diane both look at the floor and try to avoid Magnums eyes  
  
and he looks at them, his eyes narrow.  
  
Magnum set the bowl down.  
  
MAGNUM: Okay you two don't tell me.grins  
  
DIANE: The funeral is over with...  
  
MAGNUM: I didn't get to say goodbye.  
  
JACKIE: Thomas, the police felt it was..  
  
beat  
  
Safer for you not to know so Doctor Ibold kept you knocked  
  
out till.  
  
MAGNUM: Why Jackie?  
  
JACKIE: How many shots did Stanko fire at you?  
  
MAGNUM: He fired twice at Michelle and once at me.  
  
beat  
  
hit me in the left shoulder..and my left arm..  
  
JACKIE: He shot Michelle twice and you once,  
  
pause  
  
Thomas there were three spent shells in his gun.  
  
beat  
  
Where did the forth bullet come from.  
  
MAGNUM: Two shooters.  
  
Magnum in deep thought  
  
JACKIE: Yeah..and your mail there is a book that Michelle sent you.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I know about the book.  
  
pause  
  
Send it to the FBI..They are waiting on it.  
  
LILY: Hey..Rick would you have Higgins come down its time to have  
  
our late Christmas Dinner.  
  
RICK: Sure Lily and glad you got home.  
  
beat  
  
Your old man really needs you here you know.  
  
LILY: Yeah I know.  
  
Lily and Diane walk over closier to Magnum.  
  
LILY: Papa I have something to tell you.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah what secret do you have?  
  
LILY: I don't want to go back.  
  
MAGNUM: Back where?  
  
LILY: The Academy I want to stay here.  
  
MAGNUM: Because I was shot?  
  
LILY: Yes.  
  
MAGNUM: Look Diane is here, Jackie is here and Higgins is here, so  
  
I am safe not to take anything away from the Lads. grins  
  
LILY: I see your point, I'll go back.  
  
DIANE: That was the surprise, after you said, "I won't go back".  
  
LILY: But you were right Diane..  
  
beat  
  
You said what he said he would say.  
  
Magnum set the empty bowl down looked at Diane, Lily and at Jackie..  
  
MAGNUM: Looks like Chirstmas was the best ever.  
  
JACKIE: A short nap Thomas before Christmas dinner maybe.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah...a short nap.  
  
Magnum got up and starts to walk to his bedroom, the suitcase's in  
  
the corner are gone, he looked up starts to speak but walked on to the  
  
door and into the bedroom, Jackie and Lily follow.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-BEDROOM-NIGHT  
  
Magnum sat down on the edge of the bed and leans back on the pillow,  
  
Jackie and Lily turn and walk to the door, the step through shutting  
  
the door behind them.  
  
Magnum looked at the ceiling his eyes close in his mind he sees Michelle  
  
laughing running and Magnum opens his eyes.  
  
MAGNUM: Everyone made it Home for Christmas...  
  
pause  
  
Goodbye Michelle...I Love You...  
  
FRAME FREEZE FADE  
  
Thank you for reading HOME FOR CHRISTMAS I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
ROBIN MASTERS 


End file.
